


Break Away - Sich lösen

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [5]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 6. Break Away - Sich lösenEin Abschied von lieb gewonnen Gewohnheiten. Aber jedes Ende ist auch ein Anfang.
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Break Away - Sich lösen

**Author's Note:**

> Nehmt das nicht so ernst. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich mal über das Ende der Serie nachgedacht, wenn die Spreche irgendwann zu alt sein werden um das noch zu vermitteln. (Was hoffentlich noch viele Jahre in der Zukunft liegt!) Und dabei kam das hier heraus.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Bob lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch die Zentrale schweifen. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so enden würde!“, stellte er leise fest. Er fühlte einen leisen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Seine Worte besiegelten, woran sie alle in den letzten Wochen nicht hatten denken wollen und was niemand von ihnen bisher ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich habe mir niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es überhaupt jemals enden würde!“, meinte Peter leise. Auch in seiner Stimme schwang Wehmut.

Justus sah seine beiden Freude nachdenklich an. „Es konnte nicht ewig weiter gehen!“ Er schob eine Akte in den Schrank und starrte auf die vielen Ordner, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatten. Sie hatten erst an diesem Tag den Fall beendet und diese Akte schließen können. Justus wusste so gut wie seine Freunde, dass dies mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ihr letzter Fall gewesen war.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass alles hier könnte gar nicht enden!“, erwiderte Peter seufzend. „Das Leben wird ohne 'Die drei ???' langweilig sein!“

„Bei all den Dinge, die wir erlebt haben, habe ich so oft gedacht 'Jetzt ist alles vorbei!' Und immer, wenn ich mir überlegt habe, wie das alles hier mal enden könnte, habe ich angenommen, irgendein Fall würde doch mal furchtbar schief gehen!“ Bob seufzte. „Und jetzt scheitert unser kleines Unternehmen daran, dass wir alle in unterschiedlichen Städten studieren werden.“

Es war der letzte Tag in Rocky Beach für sie alle drei. Es war das letzte Treffen in der Zentrale für sehr lange Zeit. Justus würde am kommenden Tag nach San Francisco in seine Studentenwohnung fahren, während Peter sich auf den Weg nach Philadelphia machen würde und Bob nach Washington DC fliegen würde. Es war Zeit Abschied zu nehmen von allem, was ihr Leben hier in Rocky Beach geprägt hatte und sich davon zu lösen. Dazu gehörte auch ihr Detektivbüro. Blacky hatten sie bereits vor einigen Tagen zu Samuel Reynolds gebracht, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, sich um den Vogel zu kümmern.

„Wenn wir ernsthaft darüber nach gedacht hätten unser Büro weiter zu führen, dann hätten wir alle einen Studienplatz in LA anstreben müssen“, stellte Justus fest. „Aber du hast Recht, Peter. Es wird langweilig sein ohne all das hier.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Niemand von uns hat sich in LA beworben!“, fiel ihm auf.

„Unsere Eltern werden uns auch nicht mehr ewig unser Leben finanzieren. Wenn wir unsere Arbeit als Detektive fortsetzen wollen, dann müssen wir anfangen Geld dafür zu nehmen. Und das war nie der Sinn der Sache“, gab Bob zu. „Oder wir bräuchten einen Job, den man nebenbei machen kann.“

„So etwas wird es wohl nicht geben“, meinte Peter seufzend.

Bob hob grinsend die Schulter. „Vielleicht ließe sich genug Geld verdienen, wenn man aus dem Inhalt all der Akten da Romane machen würde. Das ist Stoff für viele, viele Bücher!“

„Außerdem ist fraglich, ob unsere Erfolgsquote in Zukunft unverändert bleiben wird. Wir haben uns in vielen Fällen darauf verlassen, dass man uns auf Grund unseres Alters nicht ernst nimmt oder nur für Schüler hält, die für einen Aufsatz recherchieren. Diese Taktik können wir nicht mehr lange anwenden. Wir müssten erst neue Methoden ausarbeiten und verfeinern. Das würde Zeit und Übung beanspruchen und unsere Arbeit behindern“, erläuterte Justus.

Peter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich hab's kapiert! Wir sollten nach vorn sehen und uns auf unser neues Leben als Studenten konzentrieren! - Aber vielleicht finden wir ja später einen Weg Beruf und Hobby wieder unter einen Hut zu bekommen!“

Justus nickte. „Wenn es uns allen möglich ist nach dem Studium hier her zurück zu kehren, ist das durchaus ein erstrebenswertes Ziel. Ich habe mit Onkel Titus gesprochen. Er wird hier alles so lassen, wie es ist. Das hat auch den Vorteil, dass wir die Zentrale nicht ausräumen und für all unsere Sachen einen neuen Platz suchen müssen.“

„Und es macht uns eine eventuelle Rückkehr leichter!“, meinte Bob lächelnd. „Eigentlich fände ich es schön, wenn wir in Zukunft wenigstens ab und an mal einen Fall lösen könnten!“

„Wir können uns in den Semesterferien hier treffen. Die Klienten finden uns dann schon von ganz allein!“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich finde die Idee mit den Büchern übrigens gut! Aber zu schreiben ist eher deine Sache, Bob!“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du das wirklich machst, musst du die Namen ändern und diese Geschichten sollten auch nicht direkt hier in Rocky Beach spielen!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor…“

„Es könnte eine Jugendbuch-Serie werden“, sponn Justus den Gedanken weiter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dafür findet sich ein Verleger. Detektiv-Serien sind sehr gefragt. Am besten wir probieren das mit zwei oder drei Fällen und sehen, wie die Reaktion ausfällt!“

Bob hob die Augenbrauen und sah Justus skeptisch an.

Der erste Detektiv ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Welche Fälle wären für den Einstieg geeignet? … Die Suche nach dem Gespensterschloss für Mr Hitchcock. Das war tatsächlich unser erster Fall als die 'Drei ???'. Spannend für einen Roman sind auch das Papageien-Rätsel und das Rätsel um den schreienden Wecker.“

„Du willst wirklich, dass ich das mache?“, stellte Bob nüchtern fest.

Justus nickte. „Peters Ausdruck ist nicht einmal für einen vernünftigen Aufsatz ausreichend. Und mir würde es sehr schwer fallen mich für ein Jugendbuch angemessen auszudrücken. Du hingegen schreibst gern und hast Übung darin.“

Bob seufzte. „Ich habe Übung darin Artikel für eine Zeitung und Berichte für die Polizei zu schreiben. Das ist weit entfernt von irgendwelchen Romanen!“

„Du bist deutlich überstimmt, Bob!“, stellte Peter grinsend fest.

Bob runzelte die Stirn, ergab sich aber schließlich. „Dann bekomme ich aber mehr als nur ein Drittel vom Gewinn!“

Peter lachte. „Wir sollten erst Mal abwarten, ob sich das überhaupt verkauft!“

„Das ist eine Schnappsidee“, stellte Bob kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Lass uns abwarten. Du machst es also?“, fragte Justus. Aber er wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, als er schon begann die Akten heraus zu suchen.

„Ich setzte mich an das Gespensterschloss. Aber habt keine zu großen Erwartungen!“, forderte Bob kopfschüttelnd.

„Du machst das schon“, stellte Justus zuversichtlich fest und reichte Bob drei Akten.

Bob nahm sie stirnrunzelnd entgegen. So hatte er sich den Beginn seines Studiums nicht vorgestellt. Aber vielleicht war das ein guter Weg zumindest ein wenig an dem festzuhalten, was ihr Leben so lange Zeit bestimmt hatte.


End file.
